


Caught in the Woods

by WinningLoser



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inside, Cum on fur, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Invisibility, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Nice big penis lets gooooo, Penis Size, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningLoser/pseuds/WinningLoser
Summary: What started as an intrigued Bounty Hunter observing the incredibly burly enemy Nightstalker farm quickly changed into something more direct. A sexually frustrated Nightstalker ends up fulfilling a desire Bounty Hunter has been waiting on but got more than he bargained for when Bounty's teammate showed up, misreading the situation. (It's sex. sex happens. sex sex sex sex sexy sex.)
Relationships: Balanar the Night Stalker / Gondar the Bounty Hunter, Gondar the Bounty Hunter / Balanar the Night Stalker / Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin, Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Caught in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while due to a lack of motivation from the corona, but got asked and commissioned by a close friend to make this piece and am excited to start writing again! Hope you all enjoy this story!

Gondar the Bounty Hunter had been slacking all game. He was currently sitting at a 1/5/1 KDA at 13 minutes into the match. The mid lane Invoker had already flamed him a bit, calling him some very derogatory words. However, Gondar had begun to ignore him after the first slurs came out and expected that he would not be giving any constructive feedback. While a good amount of his deaths were because of some bad ganks, some of his deaths were a result of the enemy bane killing him while he was watching the enemy Nightstalker farm. Balanar the Nightstalker intrigued Gondar quite a bit. While many of the other games he’s seen Nightstalker in he was ganking a lot during the night, this game he seemed to take a much more passive approach, farming creeps through the day and night. He also couldn’t help but admire Nighstalker’s incredible figure. He was one of the more muscular men he’s seen since he began defending the ancients. His incredibly defined muscles made his creep killing look effortless and almost blasé. He respected and was almost jealous of how easy Nightstalker made the laning phase look.

Meanwhile, Balanar was quite bored. It feels like day in and day out all that he does nothing but farm and gank, farm and gank, farm and gank. His mind has gone numb to the killing of creeps and enemy heroes, as they just ceaselessly respawn over and over again. This match in particular has been pretty boring, as he hasn’t had much of an opportunity to gank. The Templar Assassin in the midlane had been handling herself pretty well against the hot-tempered, all-chatting Invoker. So he just stayed bottom, in a virtually free lane. He occasionally would see the enemy Rikimaru appear for a split second, trying and failing to get a last hit, but that was about it. He had no clue where Riki’s support was. He knew in the back of his mind that if he wanted a bit more excitement, he could buy some true sight and maybe harass Riki a bit, but that would cut into his farm needed to buy some of the more exciting items, so it was back to simple farming. After many more melee creeps and a few ranged creeps, the only thing that gets him actively thinking is seeing that Riki pop into existence before disappearing seconds later, making it nearly impossible to do anything meaningful to harm him. This constant flickering in and out of Nightstalkers vision infuriated him. It was as if Riki knew how much he was frustrating Nightstalker, and it looked like he was snickering and laughing at the bat-like hero. He began furiously pinging his supports saying that there should be more wards on the map. Nighstalker needed to calm down. He realized that lashing out at his teammates would solve nothing. He decided to cool his nerves by farming some of the Radiant jungle creeps, at the very least to prevent Riki from getting them.

Bounty hunter was wistfully staring at Nightstalker. He saw Nightstalker approaching the jungle but was unconcerned as he could remain invisible as long as he needed to, just to watch him as he walked from camp to camp, killing whatever unfortunate creeps had spawned there. Every once in a while, he would have to hide behind some trees so that he could go invisible again without Nightstalker noticing. Occasionally, when Gondar would peek outside of the trees, he would lose Nightstalker, unsure if he just went to a deeper jungle camp, or possibly went back to lane to get lane creeps. Having just hit level 6, Gondar was tempted to use Track on the enemy Nightstalker. There was a chance that he would notice it, but Gondar was both skilled and confident enough that he believed he could get away with tracking the Nightstalker without him noticing. 

Nightstalker was fed up. He had continuously noticed the bounty hunter go invisible with a puff of smoke when it would run out. If the bounty hunter wanted to just miss out on gank gold or last hits and just sit in the jungle, that would be fine. A few experience points would not help him catch up in his terrible game. But the fact that he was now tracked was just insulting. This is a complete invasion of privacy, as it is no longer just the bounty hunter watching him, but now the entire enemy team could see where he is and what he was doing. Nightstalker needed to do something about this, even if it meant delaying his items. He very covertly had his courier grab a sentry ward and some dust of appearance from the shop and had it slowly make its way over to the Radiant jungle. Meanwhile, he had to continue acting normally, continuing killing neutral creeps so that the bounty hunter would not get suspicious. Despite him trying to play it cool, Nightstalker couldn’t help but get a bit excited. He was clearing camps faster, hitting the creeps a bit harder, and his pace increased a bit. Being able to put this bounty hunter in his place would be the first bit of excitement he would be able to get all game. As the courier came closer and closer, he rushed it so that the Bounty Hunter would not get suspicious. As soon as the courier delivered his true sight, he placed it down and quickly began scanning his surroundings.

Gondar froze. He heard the distinct sound of a ward being placed and hoped that it was just an observer ward and not a sentry. His hope was soon crushed when Nightstalker locked eyes with him for a moment. Gondar knows that he has been spotted. Nightstalker took off and quickly began flying towards the Bounty Hunter with a terrifying mix of rage and anticipation in his eyes. Gondar began sprinting the other way realizing too late that he was running further away from Riki, who was his only chance of escaping this situation. Nightstalker was approaching quickly and showed no sign of slowing down. As a last-ditch effort, he threw his shuriken at the approaching hero, but it didn't even phase him. Gondar was in some serious trouble and all he could do was brace for impact. In the final couple of feet of the chase, Nightstalker dove and tackled Gondar down, slamming his head face-first into the ground. The collision was incredibly painful, not only because he was tackled down at such a fast speed but also because Nightstalker was much beefier and weighed a ton in comparison to the dainty, cat-like hero. His nose was bleeding profusely and was likely broken. He tried to struggle out of Nightstalker’s grasp, but no matter what he did he couldn’t break free from the hero’s strong arms. He was afraid to face the Nightstalker, but he didn’t get to make that choice as he was quickly flipped around onto his back. “Let’s see the fear in your face, Gondar,” Nightstalker ripped off Gondar’s red facemask. Gondar had never felt more vulnerable, he couldn’t look at his predator in the face. His heart was pumping faster than any time he’s ever felt before, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Look in my eyes, Cat.” Nightstalker dug his claws into the Bounty Hunter’s entrapped arms, causing a small amount of warm, viscous blood to ooze out of his skin. Gondar let out a sharp gasp, this sharp pain made him shudder. He slowly looked at Nightstalker whose eyes were like fires of anger and excitement. “Please, don’t kill me!” Gondar was humiliated. He was reduced to begging for his life. Previously, he went on incredible expeditions, nearly on death’s door, remaining bold in his movements. However, at this moment, at the hands of the impressively burly Nightstalker, he felt like nothing more than a plaything.

Nightstalker laughed. “Begging for life. This is just sad.” Nightstalker felt no compassion towards the Bounty Hunter. The fact that Gondar was stalking him was enough reason to kill him, but there was something that kept him from ending the cat’s life. “I have been plagued with boredom the last couple of days. Killing your weak self would bring me no pleasure, but would be immensely easy.” The Nightstalker was ready to barter with the money-hungry Bounty Hunter. “Give me some reasons why I should not kill you right now for invading my privacy.” Gondar was struggling to come up with a reason. He needed to think rationally. Why wouldn’t a hero kill an enemy hero? Then it struck him, Gondar was doing so poorly that it’s hardly worth the effort to kill him. “I’ve got so little gold. Just look at my deaths. I’ve barely got enough gold for more salves!”

Nightstalker was thinking. He wanted to do something to this Bounty Hunter, but he was right. Killing him would give him next to no gold, and would hardly have an impact on the game or his mental state. If he had just killed Gondar, he would just go back to killing creeps and being infuriated by the Riki in the bottom lane. But, this kill would be different. These invisible heroes have been pestering him since the match had begun. This would teach them to keep away. As he was thinking about all the possibilities, he dug his claws deeper into the Bounty Hunter’s arms, drawing more blood. Bounty cried out in pain. Nightstalker was going fully animalistic, it was becoming harder to think and he just wanted action. Something needed to happen soon, killing or otherwise. He began drooling from his large, three-way mouth. “You, uh, you’re hard,” Gondar sheepishly pointed out. The two of them stared down at the Nightstalker’s penis, which was already springing to life. Each second it twitched a bit and became larger and harder. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline getting to him, or the fact that this was the most interesting thing to happen in the last couple of days. Maybe it was the position that he and the small, dainty hero were in. No matter what, the two of them both seemed a bit taken aback by what had been said. “You… seem to be pretty excited.”

Gondar was trying anything to get out of being killed. The mid lane Invoker may have been aggressive from the start, but a few more deaths and he knows the rest of his teammates would flame him, too. He hadn’t been with a man as well endowed as the Nightstalker appeared to be, he’s had a few flings with Riki but he and Gondar were about the same size at a pretty small 4 inches. While that is pretty normal for someone with the stature of Gondar or Riki, but Nightstalker was large even for someone of his size. Gondar didn’t think he’d be able to take it comfortably, but he was desperate to get out of this encounter alive. Also, Gondar was similarly tempted to finally get to be with someone a bit  _ larger _ than his previous partners, and perhaps even a bit rougher. Gondar could tell that Nightstalker was thinking about his options. Nightstalker’s eyes were darting all around Gondar’s body, definitely focusing on some sensitive areas. He looked at Gondar’s mouth, then his chest, and then his penis, and back to his chest. Gondar’s heart was beating out of his body. He didn’t know what to expect from this carnal beast of a hero. It might have only been seconds, but it felt like ages of Nightstalker sizing up Gondar. Without words, Nightstalker picked up Gondar by the scruff of his neck with one hand, dangling him a couple of feet above the ground, and ripped off all of his clothes. Gondar felt very exposed. Nightstalker was holding him up like some fresh kill on a hunting trip, slowly rotating him around, seeing how he looks from every angle. It wasn’t long before Nightstalker plopped him onto the ground, rather carelessly.

“None of your teammates and none of my teammates can know about this.” Nightstalker knew the Bounty Hunter would keep quiet, it’s essentially his job to be secretive and discreet. However, for something so sensitive, Nightstalker wants to know that this interaction stays here with the two of them. “Trust me,” Gondar said, “I don’t want anyone to know about this either.” Gondar was embarrassed, but also a bit excited himself. This is not his usual environment, nor his usual position for sex as he was usually the top, but he has been admiring the burly hero throughout the game. He had been daydreaming about what he and Nightstalker would be able to do together. While Gondar and Riki had typically been limited to very vanilla sex, Nightstalker seemed to be twice as big as him, which could lend itself well to unique positions. While fantasizing about having sex with the Nightstalker, he started feeling very warm and started getting hard himself. He nearly forgot that it wasn’t just in his daydreams anymore, benign able to fuck Nightstalker was a reality. What took him out from the fantasy was Nightstalker grabbing the back of his head. Gondar was immediately snapped back into it. He noticed that he was fully erect and precum was dribbling from his cock already. However, that wasn’t the most noticeable thing about his situation. Nightstalker had taken off his pants and had his penis pointed directly at his mouth. “Open up.” Nightstalker’s deep, gravelly voice sent a shudder down Gondar’s spine. Gondar wanted to object to keep a semblance of his pride, but he knew that this is what he’s been waiting for. He wanted to get fucked by Nightstalker since he first laid eyes on the buff hero. 

As soon as Gondar started opening his mouth, Nightstalker quickly pushed his entire length into the Bounty Hunter’s mouth. Gondar wasn’t sure if he would be able to accommodate its massive size, but it feels as if his mouth opened up to take in Nightstalker’s entire cock. It was hitting the back of his throat as Nightstalker pumped in and out, using his hands to push Gondar’s head directly into his crotch region. Nightstalker was forcing his head back and forth. Gondar’s nose and snout were being forced into Nightstalker’s pelvic area. But he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind feeling out of control after being responsible for so many killings and assassinations in previous matches. It was time to service the Nightstalker, getting him off as pleasurable as possible. Meanwhile, Nightstalker couldn’t care less about how the Bounty Hunter felt. He was there to relieve some stress, feel good, and cum. It didn’t matter how, and it certainly didn’t matter who. Gondar was little more than means to orgasm to Nightstalker, but he didn’t mind. The pleasure of getting someone else to feel this good felt good within itself.

Gondar felt the Nightstalker rip his large cock out of his mouth, with a sort of pop sound. This left Gondar’s tongue hanging out of his mouth and a saliva string attaching him to Nighstalker’s penis. Gondar was breathing hard, but not as hard as Nightstalker was. Apparently, Gondar was doing well, as he seemed a bit winded. With his head still gripped by the overbearing Nightstalker, He looked up into his eyes. When the eyes locked, he felt some sort of connection there. This hero was his enemy, but at this time, the two of them felt nothing but pure lust for each other. Nightstalker had gripped his penis, and thwapped Gondar’s cheek, as a means of snapping him back into it. It clearly didn’t work, as Gondar was still entranced by this hero’s unbelievably large and intimidatingly sexy presence. So Nightstalker pushed him rather forcefully onto his back.

Gondar’s head hit the ground rather hard. This led to some dull pains in the back of his skull, but he knew this was going to be nothing to what was bound to come next. Gondar felt his legs being spread by a much stronger force than him, and then quickly felt some prodding fingers poke around his asshole. Two fingers that Nightstalker had lubed up with his spit had forcefully made their way into Gondar’s relatively small cavity. Gondar immediately puckered up and winced. These fingers alone were about as big as Riki’s cock, so he had no idea what was in store when he was to be truly fucked by Nightstalker. Nightstalker kept fingering Gondar until he finally relaxed his anus a bit, allowing the Nightstalker to insert a third finger, expanding the Bounty Hunter’s hole even further. It was uncomfortable at first, but then it began feeling better and better. Gondar knew that Nightstalker was preparing him for something much bigger, as he was trying to stretch out the hole. He was being careful to not make it hurt too much, but this was more size than Gondar had ever taken in before. However, he still didn’t think he’d be ready for whatever Nightstalker had to bring to the table. He couldn’t help but appreciate that the Nightstalker was at least trying to make it not painful. With three of his fingers in Gondar’s ass and his thumb playing around with Gondar’s semi-erect cock, slightly stroking it. This helped calm Gondar down and prepare him for what was coming next. But, before that could happen, Nightstalker did something unexpected. He pulled his fingers out of Gondar’s ass and shoved them right into the Bounty Hunter’s mouth. He let his fingers sit in there for a moment, perhaps as a way of humiliating Gondar. But he didn’t mind. He was at the will of Nightstalker at this point and found this to be incredibly hot.

Gondar suddenly felt a tight grip on both of his ankles and felt his legs being ripped apart. No matter what he did to brace himself, he was still no match for Nightstalker’s incredible girth. As Nightstalker thrust in the first few inches, Gondar yelped out in pain. Nightstalker immediately silenced him, and with his hand over Gondar’s mouth, things were incredibly intense. “Quiet! No one can hear.” Nightstalker said. His tone of voice showed how serious he was about not getting caught. Being overpowered by the Nightstalker, Gondar could do nothing but let out a muffled agreement. Nightstalker continued pumping into Gondar. Going deeper and deeper with each thrust. When Nighstalker got his entire cock in the small hero, the feeling was unbelievable. Gondar felt something unbelievably pleasurable every time Riki could never get to this point. This was a new feeling for Gondar. His prostate was being hit each time Nightstalker was thrusting. Gondar couldn’t help but let out some moans every time he thrust.

Nightstalker kept fucking Gondar until he heard some hoofprints behind him. Gondar heard them too. The two of them looked behind Nightstalker, to see a very shocked, and confused Riki. 

Riki couldn’t believe his eyes. It appears as if Nightstalker had been able to catch out the Bounty Hunter and was about to kill him. “Gondar!” he cried out, “I’m coming don’t worry!” Riki ran closer, and blink striked onto Nightstalker, slashing his back. Nightstalker started bleeding heavily out his back, and let out a pained yell. Nightstalker was about to stun Riki, but Riki had put down a smokescreen. He had pulled out of Gondar, who was just laying down stunned while the two heroes attacked each other. Gondar felt that the two of them were way more capable of fighting than he was at the moment, and he was still in shock at the sudden change of pace, so he didn’t join in. Riki was decently farmed, but Nightstalker had been farming even more. Riki hadn’t gotten his first core item yet. He was still working on getting two blades of alacrity for his diffusal blade. Meanwhile, Nightstalker already has his Urn, and a few bracers already. It was clear that Riki was going to lose the fight as soon as the smokescreen ended, but if Gondar were to join in, the two of them could easily take out Nightstalker.

Nightstalker slashed Riki’s chest, three spurts of blood quickly shot out and Riki winced. With magic damage, he could take it, but physical damage still hurt him quite a bit at this point of the game. He kept trying to stab Nightstalker, despite it not doing much damage. Nightstalker slashed him again, leaving a crosshatch pattern on his chest. He was not going to make it out of this alive, so he used his tricks of the trade to try to have Nightstalker target Gondar, and have some time for Gondar to do some damage to Nightstalker. However, while Riki was phased out of existence, he noticed that the two heroes were not fighting each other. When he came back to reality, he screamed out to Gondar “Why aren’t you killing him! Why are you just sitting there!” Riki was furious, and Gondar could tell. Gondar knew that Riki was furious simply because he couldn’t understand the situation. “Riki, we’re not fighting, it’s… more complicated than that. You wouldn’t understand!”

When Riki came back into existence, he looked a bit disappointed. Gondar knew this look, Riki couldn’t believe that Gondar was working with the enemy team. He’d looked this way when Gondar had messed around with Slark the Nightcrawler for a few weeks. “I thought you were determined to keeping OUR ancient safe, Gondar! I trusted you.” Riki was distraught, but Gondar knew he didn’t understand. “Riki, I had to, so I could survive. This was the way it had to go.” Gondar was stretching the truth a bit. Maybe Nightstalker would have killed him if he didn’t have sex with the bat hero, but he also really was looking forward to it since the beginning of the match.

Gondar saw that the Riki was thinking. Perhaps it was making sense to him, Riki had told Gondar that the two of them needed to spice things up in the bedroom a bit, and introducing an adversary could be a way to bring some fire to their sex life. “Well,” Riki was keeping his voice down so that Nightstalker wouldn’t hear, “he is quite attractive.” Bounty hunter was positive that the two of them would be able to satisfy Nightstalker together after Riki’s remark. Gondar wanted to keep egging him on, so he added “Just look at his pecs, they’re twice the size of ours! Not to mention that he is definitely bigger in the crotch than either of us.” Riki hesitated for a bit longer. He wanted to call out the Bounty Hunter for being unfaithful in their relationship, but the two of them did keep it incredibly casual. There were no commitments to their exclusively sexual relationship, and Riki knew that it was just in his head. In fact, Riki had been fantasizing about getting with Doom for a while, but Nighstalker had a similar build, and probably a similar cock size. After what felt like an eternity, Riki enthusiastically told Gondar “Let’s get him off.” Riki had been getting incredibly hard himself while he was fantasizing about heroes similarly built as Nightstalker. He was horny and was ready to do whatever Nightstalker wanted.

While Gondar and Riki were reconciling, Nightstalker had gone back to farming jungle camps, his boner was slowly shrinking to just a chub as he had not been sexually active in minutes. “Hey, Nightstalker,” Gondar called out, “We’ve figured something out, Come on over.” Nightstalker ignored the call until he finished the camp. He wanted to rush over right away because as soon as Gondar had called out his name again he got immediately harder, but he didn’t want to seem too desperate to fuck, and also wanted to finish the creep camp he was dealing with. “It’s not time yet,” he said, brutally mauling the harpy camp in the radiant jungle. After killing the last creep he came back over. “So what is it,” Nightstalker had said, rather impatiently. “Am I going to fuck or not?”

Riki shuddered a bit as Nightstalker let out his remark. Gondar knew that Riki was interested in men who were interested in nothing but fucking, however, this just proved his hypothesis. While Gondar couldn’t completely satisfy this need for Riki, an outside party such as Nightstalker would be able to fulfill this need for the satyr. “We are, uh, ready to do something.” Gondar was unsure what Nightstalker was prepared for, so he left the options vague, but open. Nightstalker quickly picked up on this, as his eyes widened. “Gondar, you get in front of me, Riki, behind me.” Gondar was taken away, he was shocked at how horny, yet prepared Nightstalker was. He knew what he wanted, and he was ready to make it happen by commanding the two smaller heroes to their positions. While he was moving into position, Gondar was staring up at Nightstalker’s sweaty pecs. It was amazing just how swole the hero is. Gondar had only been with people who’ve had similar builds to himself, rather small and sleek. He hadn’t been with anyone nearly as big as Nightstalker.

Suddenly, he heard Nightstalker start moaning. Bounty looked up and his eyes were shut tight. Riki must’ve started at Nightstalkers asshole. He knew that Riki knew how to please someone, at least someone of Gondar’s size, maybe he can lick even deeper with someone much bigger. Suddenly, he heard Nightstalker stop moaning. He looked up, right as Nightstalker looked down and the two of them locked eyes. “You think too much.” Nightstalker grabbed Gondar by the hair on the top of his head, and forcibly pushed him down onto Nightstalker’s throbbing cock. Gondar took in as much of Nightstalker’s dick as he could, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He began bobbing his head up and down. After a short time, Nightstalker sucked in a quick gasp of air and tightened his grip on the cat hero’s head. Gondar thought he might be close to cumming and continued. However, a great amount of Nightstalker’s weight slowly started building up on top of Gondar. Nighstalker hadn’t cum yet, so Gondar was immensely confused as to why the increasingly growing heavier hero was keeling over. Unable to handle the weight, Gondar slid Nightstalker’s cock out of his mouth, with a slight pop when the head came out, and pushed Nightstalker off of him. There was a line of saliva trailing from Gondar’s lips to the tip of Nightstalker’s dick. 

“You bastard!” Nightstalker was staring daggers at Riki, who was missing one of his real daggers, “You decide to backstab me in the middle of this?” Riki glanced at Gondar and beckoned that the two of them should hurry back to their lane while Nighstalker withers away. Meanwhile, Gondar was experiencing major whiplash from sucking the Nightstalker’s girthy cock right to having to run away from him. Riki went invisible and started to run away, but Nightstalker was quick on his feet. He silenced Gondar with his crippling fear and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. With Nightstalkers claws digging deep into Gondar’s scruff, he cast Hunter in the night to gain flying and promptly used his dust of appearance. “You didn’t think you’d get away so easily, did you Rikimaru?” Nightstalker taunted.

With his extra speed, the Nightstalker caught up to Riki and grabbed one of his horns. With a quick jerk back, Riki and Gondar were both trapped in the muscular hero’s grasp.

“Neither of you two are gonna get away without me finishing.” The Nighstalker was determined to cum, even with a dagger in his back. Nightstalker threw the bounty hunter and Riki towards his taint, and after a quick glance at each other, the two of the small heroes began sucking on Nightstalker's balls, Gondar going in first and Riki following soon after. The two of them were close enough that they were breathing their hot breath on each other’s faces. As intimate as it was to be sucking off Nightstalker, it was equally as intimate starting the other small hero in the face. Riki had looked up at Nightstalker's erect cock, and Gondar took that as a discrete message to move up from the balls, moving up to the shaft. 

At this point, Riki and Gondar were essentially kissing, but with Nighstalker’s fat cock in between their lips. It was the most intimate the two of them had gotten together in a while, and Gondar could have sworn he felt more pleasure than Nightstalker. He was in such bliss that he and Riki were touching lips in this situation. He was enamored. While Riki was trying his best to move up and down Nightstalker's stiff cock, Gondar simply wanted to keep up with Riki, his lips and tongue motions matching the satyr hero’s cock sucking motions.  It was almost as if the two of them were kissing, and Gondar was sure that Nightstalker was enjoying it. 

Slowly but surely, Nightstalker's moans grew louder and louder, to the point where the Templar Assassin in the middle lane could hear it. Eventually, Nightstalker's inhales became increasingly sharp. Both Riki and Gondar knew he was going to cum, so they started quickly moving up and down his cock with their mouths. Nighstalker couldn’t take it anymore, the sight and feel of two heroes sucking on his fat cock at the same time got him off, and he came harder than he had in a long while, leaving spurts of cum all over mostly Gondar’s Fur. Before He got too tired, he smeared his cum all over Gondar’s head, so He didn’t have to deal with it himself. Gondar found this slightly annoying but was too distracted by Riki to be too concerned with it. 

“I… need to go back to my fountain,” the Nightstalker said quietly, “don’t you two dare tell anyone about this!” Nightstalker threatened the two smaller heroes. He opened the top half of his mouth saying this, immediately instilling fear in Gondar. However, Riki seemed unphased. “Oh don’t consider yourself so lucky,” Riki taunted, “we know you’ve got no farm minus that paltry urn of yours with no charges!” Riki smirked. Nightstalker growled and used void on the Rikimaru before quickly flying over to his base so he could get healed. Gondar began getting his belongings back together after they had been so carelessly strewn about by the previously very horny Nightstalker. It felt good to get his bandana back on. 

“Now that was a bit unexpected,” Riki gestured toward the fleeting Nightstalker with his remaining dagger, “I didn’t think he’d give up simply with just one backstab.” Gondar realized that when Nightstalker was collapsing on him, it wasn’t because he was close to cumming, but because Riki had attacked him. A little bit of warning would have been nice, but at least the situation made sense now. 

“But… I still haven’t cum yet,” Riki was looking down at his still erect cock. The purple dick stood higher than Gondar’s, and was a bit harrier than his, looking at the base. “Perhaps you could do something about that, Gondar,” Riki smirked and grabbed Gondar by the bandana, ripping it off his face, once again exposing Gondar’s cute, shocked face and his scraggly beard. Gondar didn’t usually expose this much of his face, so he shrunk down and reflexively hid his face from anyone and anything that would be around to see it. 

“Oh don’t be so shy,” Riki said toyingly, “you and I both know that I’ve seen your face like this before. And the neutral creeps aren’t going to remember what you’ll look like. You’ll stack the camps and then the two of us will get rid of them together.” Gondar immediately resonated with Riki’s words. If there was anyone he could trust, it was Rikimaru. 

“Well, I suppose we don’t have to worry about Nightstalker for a little while,” Gondar had said, “I don’t think I saw him use a teleport scroll there or back, he must be pretty under farmed.”

“Well aren’t you attentive,” Riki commented, “You always seemed to be able to pick up on signs as a bounty hunter. Have you got any signs for what I want?” Riki asked quite the obvious question. He stood up tall, bringing his cock up to Gondar’s mouth. Gondar chuckled at how obvious Riki wanted him to get him off. “Listen, you only have to ask,” Gondar told Riki with a cheeky smirk, “I’ll happily make you cum, you sneaky bastard!” Gondar said. There was enough time for Gondar to get Riki off before Nightstalker would come back to lane, so he wasn’t worried. 

Gondar grasped Riki’s fuzzy balls, there was no way Riki was going to get a mediocre experience with Gondar at the reigns. Gondar put his other hand on Riki’s shoulder and brought his face closer to the satyr’s. The two of them exchanged an intimate look as Gondar massaged Riki’s testicles before they locked in a kiss that lasted for minutes. Riki’s breath was so warm on Gondar’s face. While the rest of the team was busy with their lanes, Riki and Gondar could get as dirty as they want, which was quite the liberating feeling for Gondar. 

After making out with the satyr, Gondar pulled back and locked eyes with him again. Gondar smirked and pushed him down onto the ground. Gondar kissed up from Riki’s crotch slowly up to his fuzzy stomach, his neck, and then up to his cheek. At this point, Gondar’s ass was just balancing at Riki’s incredibly erect penis. He could feel it twitching and hitting his cheeks. “You’re so goddamn horny,” Gondar said with a chuckle, “I didn’t think you’d still be this horny after Nightstalker had finished having his way with us.”

“Oh shut… shut up” Riki was breathing in a rather belabored manner. He was so unbelievably ready to fuck the bounty hunter that he couldn’t think of a good response to his quick quips. “Just, let’s start.”

Gondar realized that Riki wanted to fuck badly. He looked down at Riki’s cock, which was pulsing and dripping an immense amount of precum. Gondar knew he was excited, and he was ready for it. After spreading his ass cheeks and guiding Riki’s penis, Gondar slowly began sliding down on Riki's fat cock. This made up for Nightstalker not reciprocating Gondar’s acts. Riki’s cock was girthy, although, not as girthy as Nightstalker’s. Riki’s cock felt just right inside of him, like a lock and key. He was nearly drooling because of how perfectly Riki felt inside of him. Gondar quickly began sliding up and down Riki’s cock, pressing harder and harder on his chest to keep his balance. 

Riki felt unbelievable. Normally, whenever he and Gondar would fuck it would be off-hours. Now, the two of them are fucking in the middle of the jungle, in front of the eyes of so many neutral creeps, who all seemed curious as to what was going on. Gondar was so tight, it felt like he had never had a cock as fat as Riki’s inside of him, even though the two of them would fuck on the regular when they weren’t defending the ancient. The bounty hunter’s body was so warm, it caused Riki to start sweating. Most of his sexual encounters were one-offs, and purely for pleasure, but fucking Gondar felt different. There was a special connection the two of them felt towards each other, and that much was palpable. 

The two of them continued fucking Until Riki started panting harder and harder until he eventually shot his cum inside of Gondar, who took it with a shudder before stepping off. Gondar began to clean Riki’s cock of the cum, sucking it all off until realization struck him. “Wait,” Gonar lurched up and looked behind him towards the enemy base, “didn’t I track Nighstalker?”

Before Riki could respond, a big tower of light fell from the sky, just near the enemy fountain. Killing Balanar the Nightstalker, right before he was able to get healed.    


“EZ CLAP KEKW GET FUCKING GOOD LMAOOOOO” the mid lane invoker shouted. “POG POG POG WHO IS THIS GUY?” invoker continued, very clearly full of himself. Riki couldn’t help but laugh at the braggadocio of the Invoker, and he wasn’t too upset to have received some assist gold. At the very least, it would allow him to finish his diffusal blade. “Well,” Riki looked at Gondar, “it looks like we could still win this game.” Gondar smiled back at Riki, as the two of them rushed back to their lane. 

  
  
  



End file.
